


Hot Summer Day

by GtotheTOP8



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GtotheTOP8/pseuds/GtotheTOP8





	Hot Summer Day

It was a hot summer day and it found Jiyong and Seunghyun lounging on their couch, watching TV (in Jiyong's case) and playing with his boyfriend's newly dyed pink hair (in Seunghyun's case) that was in his lap. The open window let the occasional cool breeze in, but it was still burning hot.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Jiyong asked no one in particular.

Seunghyun chuckled and blew some air in Jiyong's face. "Better?"

Jiyong sighed. "No. Still hot." He sat up, taking off his shirt as he did. Seunghyun couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend's exposed torso, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his mind going to other times he's seen this sight (on their bed with the younger writhing beneath him, begging for him to fuck him harder) making his pants feel a bit tighter. Suddenly it was too hot, and the sweltering heat outside had nothing to do with it. Seunghyun sat up straighter, started fidgeting, trying to make ease the tightness around his crotch, but to no avail.

"How about we do something to help us forget about this heat?" Seunghyun suggesting, facing Jiyong.

"What could we possibly do?" Jiyong whined. "This heat has taken all my strength. I'm not up for anything right now."

"What if _I_ was the one doing all the work?" Seunghyun said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Jiyong asked, narrowing his eyes at Seunghyun.

Seunghyun didn't answer, but instead lunged towards the pink haired man, crashing their lips together, hands roaming his chest, touching every sweat covered surface he could find. He devoured that small mouth, hands moving lower until they reached the waistband of his shorts.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Jiyong breathed, pulling back a bit to look at his eager boyfriend. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"It's....uh....well....you took off your shirt," Seunghyun answered, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Jiyong was a bit confused but he decided to roll with it. Seeing Seunghyun's lust filled eyes made him horny as hell. He wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck and dragged him down into a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Seunghyun broke the kiss, only to drag his lips down his lover's slender neck, to nibble on those delicious collarbones, and made his way down Jiyong's chest, biting, licking, and kissing every surface his lips land on. He returned to Jiyong's lips again while he divested Jiyong of his shorts and boxers in one pull. Jiyong moaned as Seunghyun started stroking his half hard erection.

"Hyung stop teasing me," Jiyong moaned out. "Just fuck me already."

"Okay, just let me go get the lube." Seunghyun pulled Jiyong for one more kiss before he got up and ran to the bedroom. When he came with the bottle in hand, the sight that met him almost made him cum in his pants.

Jiyong was lying on the couch, legs spread, leisurely stroking himself, pink hair fanned out beneath his head. Seunghyun almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get back to the couch. He quickly took off his clothes and sat down next to Jiyong on the couch.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he said, spreading lubricant on his fingers.

"I was born ready, baby," Jiyong breathed. He was still touching himself and the sight made Seunghyun's breath speed up. He grabbed Jiyong's legs and bent them, folding the smaller man almost in half. He placed a lubed finger on Jiyong's hole, rubbing it before slowly penetrating it. He pulled his finger out again before thrusting it back in. Jiyong started to moan, his breaths grew shorter, and his strokes sped up. Seunghyun swatted his hand away, taking over as he inserted another finger inside. By the time he got to the third finger, Jiyong was a writhing mess, pushing down on his fingers and pushing back up into his hand. After a few more thrusts, Jiyong came loudly, spilling all over Seunghyun's hand.

Seunghyun stood up and grabbed a tissue, calmly cleaning his hand while he waited for Jiyong's breathing to even out. Once it did, he slicked his cock in lube and walked back up to Jiyong.

"Get up."

"Hmm?" Jiyong was still in his post-orgasmic haze, but Seunghyun wasn't having any of that. He's waited this long already. He grabbed Jiyong by his arms, pulling him up on his knees. He turned him around so that he was facing the cushions. Seunghyun sits behind him, gently pushing Jiyong's back so that his ass stuck out more.

Jiyong gasps as he feels Seunghyun penetrating him from behind, his hands grasping the cushions of the couch so hard his knuckles turned white. The feel of Seunghyun's fingers digging into his hip only turning him on even more. He holds on tight as Seunghyun slowly fills him up. When Seunghyun is finally in, he stops, waiting for Jiyong to give him the signal.

"Move."

Seunghyun starts thrusting, increasing his speed with each thrust. His lips roamed down Jiyong's back while his hands moved up his chest, tweaking his nipples, making Jiyong scream. "More," Jiyong managed to choke out. He couldn't breathe, let alone speak. It was hot, he was sweaty, and Seunghyun wasn't helping. All he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Seunghyun was pounding the hell out of him.

"Hyung, don't you  _dare_ stop," Jiyong moans. Seunghyun just growls in his ear as he pounds into him even harder. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The heat surrounding his cock was too good. He pauses to catch his breath and readjust himself on the couch. He leans forward, turning Jiyong's face towards him and wiping the sweat from his face. "I love you so much," he mutters. Jiyong leans into the touch, "I love you too."

As the seconds tick by and Seunghyun's breath evens out, Jiyong was getting impatient. He started grinding down on Seunghyun's length. "I thought I told you not to stop," He mewled. Seunghyun takes the hint and starts pounding into him once more at a punishing rate. He could feel that coil of pleasure hot in his belly. He was close. So close. And finally he erupted, spilling inside his lover's tight ass. After a couple more thrusts, Jiyong screamed out his name as he came all over the couch, his hands flying out behind him to grab Seunghyun's face and pull him down for a hot wet kiss.

  
 

***

  
 

Seunghyun and Jiyong lay on the couch, sweaty, sticky, and sated. Seunghyun pulls Jiyong closer towards him to place a sloppy, wet kiss on his forehead. Jiyong sighed and snuggled closer . After a few minutes, Jiyong moved back, getting up and off the couch. Seunghyun was confused.

"What's wrong baby?"

"How about--" Jiyong leaned forward and grabbed his hyung's hands, pulling him up, "--we--," he placed a kiss on Seunghyun's lips, "--cool off?"

Seunghyun was in a daze. He just smiled as he let himself get pulled down the hall and towards the bathroom by Jiyong. "What do you have in mind?" he uttered, a tired chuckle pouring out of his mouth.

Jiyong just kept dragging him, the coy smile on his lips was all the answer Seunghyun needed.


End file.
